


After Tonight Our Lives Change Forever

by whatisreggieshortfor



Series: Brothers Never Stray Far [4]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alex is a good friend, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Attacks, But is it a good one?, Disabled Character, Established Relationship, F/F, Flynn is a good friend, Julie is a good friend, Luke is a good friend, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Performance, Ray is a good dad, Willie is a good friend, emily and Mitch are good parents, reggie has a plan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:48:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27081451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatisreggieshortfor/pseuds/whatisreggieshortfor
Summary: Reggie has finally decided to ask Luke a question. And he’s doing it the best way he knows how, by finishing Luke’s song. But with Emily and Mitch in town, will he change his mind?
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Emily Patterson & Luke Patterson & Mitch Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn/Julie Molina, Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Ray Molina & Reggie
Series: Brothers Never Stray Far [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971757
Comments: 29
Kudos: 201





	After Tonight Our Lives Change Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [just_a_fangirl_named_Mina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_fangirl_named_Mina/gifts).



Luke’s parents were coming to visit.

_ Luke’s parents were coming to visit. _

**_ Luke’s parents were coming to visit. _ **

Realistically, Reggie knew it would be fine. He and Luke had been dating for almost two years now, and from what he understood Luke’s parents were supportive. But Luke already told him that he hadn’t mentioned Reggie’s prosthetics because it wasn’t his information to share. And Luke didn’t know that Reggie had a secret that he wanted to blurt out every time he woke up next to this man he loved so much.

But Reggie wasn’t panicking. No, he refused to panic. Because panic meant he was afraid or unsure of his decision, and Reggie knew that this was what he wanted. He stared at his song notebook as he sat at the counter of the shop, trying to come up with the perfect words. He looked up as the door opened, Julie and her father, Ray, coming in. “Hey Reg!” Her father called, hugging Reggie over the counter. He’d been doing that since Reggie met him when Julie moved apartments. Not that Reggie is complaining, he always wished his father had been more like Ray. Someone who was kind and understanding when it came to his kids and their friends.

”Hey Ray,” Reggie said before looking back at his notebook. Julie peeked into it curiously.

”Is that the song?” Julie and the others knew about Reggie’s decision, and they were more than willing to help. Willie had booked them a gig, Flynn was distracting Luke whenever they wanted to practice the song, and Alex was just trying his best not to ruin the surprise.

”Yeah,” Reggie nodded as he stared at the notebook. “I’ve almost got the lyrics finished, I think.”

Ray smiled at the young man in front of him, “Reggie, he’s going to love it. Don’t worry yourself too much.” Ray had known Luke for a few years now, since Julie joined what used to be _Sunset Curve_ and they became _The Phantoms._

”Thanks, Ray.” Reggie muttered with a small smile as Julie continued to look at the words he’d written. “I’m just anxious I guess. His parents are gonna be in town, and I think I should talk to them first. Other than video calls we haven’t really had a conversation about our relationship. And I know how much Luke wants his parents to support him.”

Ray was listening quietly, nodding as Reggie voiced his concerns. “Reggie, I understand what you’re saying. And I have known the Pattersons for a while, and know they struggled coming to terms with his pursuit of music as a career. But I’ve known you for over six months. And there is no way they could be against the love the two of you share. It’ll be okay.” Reggie sniffled, wiping at his eyes. Julie leaned her head onto her dad’s shoulder, smiling as she grabbed Reggie’s good hand and rubbed soft circles into the back of it.

Luke wasn’t stupid. At least he didn’t think so. He knew something was going on with Reggie. He didn’t miss the mildly panicked looks when he picked up Reggie’s notebook, or the way Flynn would make up excuses to drag him away when Reggie was anxiously fiddling with his bass. He knew he was the only one that didn’t know what was going on. At first, he thought it was because his parents were coming. But he knew that Reggie missed them, too, so he cleared that thought out of his head. Which left him with Reggie planning to leave him, or what his doctor said about the nerve damage. If Reggie became confined to a wheelchair, Luke was worried Reggie would start to think he deserved what happened. Because that’s how his mind worked. Reggie believed that if something good happened to him, it was a fluke. But if something bad happened, it was because he did something to make it happen. So Luke was worried about whatever secret Reggie was keeping, and he turned to the only person he knew he could get to talk. Alex.

Which is why he was sitting in Alex’s living room as the taller boy paced back and forth. Luke had asked him what was going on, and now Alex was rambling about anything and everything. With the exception of why everyone was acting so strange. Luke finally couldn’t take it anymore and pulled Alex into the seat beside him. “Alex, man, I know something is happening. And I know Reggie isn’t ready to tell me yet, but I can’t help him if I don’t know what it is.”

Alex was worrying his bottom lip with his teeth, before taking a deep breath. “Your parents.” He said quickly. “Reggie is afraid they aren’t going to like him now that he has his fake leg and stuff.”

”But that’s crazy! My parents love him!” Luke argued.

Alex shrugged, “He knows they liked him before. But you know how he gets. Just like he was afraid you wouldn’t like him anymore when you found out.” Alex was lying. Alex _knew_ he was lying. But he wasn’t about to ruin Reggie’s surprise because he couldn’t keep his mouth shut when Luke was just being a good boyfriend. He had to tell him something.

”Maybe I should just tell them now isn’t a good time.” Luke muttered as he rubbed a hand over the back of his neck.

”What? No!” Alex said quickly, “Then Reggie will blame himself for you not seeing them. It’ll be okay. You know they’ll accept him and then he’ll be able to calm down.”

”Yeah, yeah, you’re right. I should go talk to him. They’re supposed to be at the shop in just a couple hours.” Luke stood up, pulling his trench coat over his sleeveless muscle tee. He didn’t like wearing coats, but the weather hadn’t warmed up completely yet and Reggie worried about him in the cold.

”Yeah, I think that’s a good idea. Willie is supposed to close up tonight, so I’ll probably see him before I join you guys and the fam heads out to dinner.” Alex was mentally preparing to shoot Reggie a text, warning him the excuse he made up. Luke gave him a hug, thanking him for telling him what was going on, but Alex knew Luke only half believed it was the truth. Alex felt guilty, but Reggie had a plan. And Alex wasn’t going to ruin it.

Luke helped out in the music shop whenever he was there, he knew Reggie hated it because Luke refused to become an employee, as did Alex and Flynn. Flynn was there to help Julie, Alex was there to help Willie, and Luke was there for Reggie. That was all they needed. Right now, he was helping Julie set up a new drum display. Reggie wanted to do it, but it required a lot of bending and crouching that his leg couldn’t do. Luke knew Reggie hated relying on them, but Ray kept him busy with some kind of promotional photography while they worked. When they finished, Julie pulled Luke into the storage him to finish organizing a mess of books, letting it slip that a pain in Reggie’s leg made him drop the boxes. It made Luke worry, but she assured him that Willie said the pain may indicate the nerves recovering instead of getting worse.

The bell to the shop rang, and they emerged from the tidier back room to see Emily and Mitch standing just inside the door. “Mom! Dad!” Luke grinned, running up to them and pulling them into a hug.

”Luke!” His mother called back as she squeezed him tight. “Where’s our boy?” She asked, pulling away to look around the shop, gaze falling on Ray taking Reggie’s picture next to the set up drum display. She ran over before Luke could stop her, throwing her arms around the surprised man. “Reggie!” Luke thanked his lucky stars that Ray was close as he watched the man save them from toppling into the instruments.

”Emily, don’t break the poor boy.” Luke’s father laughed, but the others in the room didn’t miss the way Reggie tensed up at the words.

Luke was next to him in less than a second, taking his prosthetic hand in both of his, whispering reassurances that he wasn’t broken. Luke knew his parents were confused. Sure, they knew the general information of what his parents had been like, but he had always been a happy child. After a few minutes, Reggie took a deep breath muttering about getting it out of the way. They watched curiously as Reggie stood up straight, holding out his left hand to them. Their gazes blew wide as their eyes fell on the replacement, Emily covered her mouth, unsure of what to say. Before they could focus, Luke moved to Reggie’s other side, letting his boyfriend lean on him as he pulled his pant leg up to reveal the other appendage. “I’m..I’m sorry you had to find out like this.” Reggie said softly.

”No, no, don’t be sorry.” Mitch told him. “We’re just happy to have you back, Reggie.” He stepped forward as he spoke, getting closer to his boys. “We love you no matter what, son. We always have. Ever since Luke brought you home after school back in elementary school. Nothing will change that.” He carefully pulled Reggie into a much gentler hug than Emily had. Reggie muttering thank you as Emily wrapped her arms around her husband and her boys. Reggie was glad they were so calm about it. He had worried they’d blame themselves like Luke did. When he was moving away, they had offered to go to court and fight for custody but he wouldn’t let them.

Alex joined them a few minutes after the hug broke apart, Willie in tow. He smiled brightly as the Pattersons caught sight of him, pulling the two of them in a hug before he’d even had a chance to introduce Willie. When he pulled away, he noticed the drying tears on their faces, causing his smile to falter until Reggie waved his left hand at him. He immediately pulled Reggie into a hug, telling him he was proud of him.

That night, Alex pulled Luke away to dance at the restaurant they went to, joking that just because his boyfriend wasn’t there didn’t mean he wasn’t going to get his dance on. It was Reggie’s opening. The Molinas stayed at the shop with Willie, leaving Reggie alone with Emily and Mitch. He cleared his throat nervously. “I was, uh, actually hoping to talk to you two about something.” He said cautiously. His gaze flicking between his boyfriend and the parents in front of him.

Emily smiled, “You can talk to us about anything, Reggie. I hope you know that.”

”I-I do. But this is different.” He cleared his throat again, “I wanted to ask for your, uh, your blessings. I’m sorry, this was better in my head.”

”Our blessings?” Mitch questioned, smile breaking out on his face, “For you and Luke? We used to wonder when the two of you would get together. And we were so happy when he told us that he found you here.”

Reggie smiled as he thought back to meeting Julie’s band, just to find out they were his long lost brothers. “I’m glad he found me, too. But I wanted your blessing to-to ask him-“

”To marry you?” Emily supplied, smile threatening to take over her face as tears spilled from her eyes. Mitch took her hand as he wrapped an arm around Reggie’s shoulders.

”Yeah, yeah, I want to ask him to marry me. And I know I’m not the same as I used to be, and Luke deserves a whole world of things I could never give him, but I love him more than anything. And I know he loves me, it’s the only thing that I know more than the fact that I love him. I just want to make him happy, and for him to be happy, I know I need your support in this decision.” Reggie was rambling, but he was anxious and couldn’t stop. Emily squeezed both his hands in her grip as Mitch squeezed his shoulders.

”You have it, Reggie.” Emily cried happily. Her voice quiet for only the three of them, “You have our support. And no matter what, you are the same boy we used to know. The same boy that rambles when he’s nervous, and gets excited over French fries sold in a fancy restaurant, and passionate about the things you love. You will always be the boy we’ve always known and loved.”

”Thank you.” Reggie smiled, wiping at his own tears. When Luke and Alex made it back to the table, winded, Luke was concerned about the tears. Mitch waved him off, saying they were just emotional to be catching up with him after so long. Alex knew what really happened, sharing a smile with Emily and Reggie when Luke wasn’t looking. Now, Reggie just had to wait for the gig the next night.

Sitting in the green room the night of the gig, Reggie couldn’t stop fidgeting. Tonight was the night. He could feel the ring practically burning a hole in his pocket as he got up and starting pacing the room. To Luke, it looked like nerves for his first gig back on stage. To everyone else, it looked like nerves for the big question. Julie tried to talk him down, her and Flynn had gotten engaged three months ago, but Reggie struggled to focus on what she was saying. Luke stepped in front of him, making Reggie stumble as he tried to stop moving. But Luke caught him. Luke was always there to catch him. “Regs, I know you’re nervous. It’s the first show back since you started playing with us again, but we’re gonna be with you the whole time. And Willie, Flynn, Ray, my parents, they are all here to watch you kill it like you always do. And if anything happens, _anything at all,_ I’ll be right there. Okay?”

Reggie nodded, “Okay. I love you.”

”I love you, too, baby.” Luke smiled, pulling Reggie into him and giving him a chaste, gentle kiss.

The start of the show was great, Reggie let himself feel the music and take his nerves away. He couldn’t cross the stage to sing with Luke like he used to, so Luke came to him, grinning wider than he had all day. The last song was coming up, and as Julie started playing the intro on her keyboard, Luke began to look confused. Reggie chuckled to himself as he limped to the front mic. “Hello everyone! This last song is for someone really special.” Reggie looked at Luke with a beaming smile as he continued to look at the others with a confused grin. “Luke, you found the song I started for you. I thought you’d like to hear it finished.”

  
“ _You think you’re just another character in my story_

_ But that’s not the way it’s meant to go _

_ You’re not just another face I see _

_ You’ve left your handprints on my soul _

_ I can fight it tooth and nail _

_ Tear down the walls that I’ve built around _

_ But nothing can make me feel as free _

_ And make me feel as close to being drowned _

_ You are my sense of safety _

_ The gravity holding me to the ground _

_ While you lift my head up _

_ Letting my mind float in the clouds _

_ It’s your beat in my heart that moves my feet _

_ Pulling me to the place I need to be _

_Putting me together when I fall apart_

_ You’ve never seen the broken pieces in me _

_ I look at you across the room _

_ Wonder what I did for such a miracle _

_ At every turn in my life _

_ You are the pinnacle _

_ You think you’re just another character in my story _

_ But that’s not the way it’s meant to go _

_ You’re not just another face I see _

_ You’ve left your handprints on my soul _

_ I can fight it tooth and nail _

_ Tear down the walls that I’ve built around _

_ But nothing can make me feel as free _

_ And make me feel as close to being drowned _

_ Because of you laughter spills out instead of tears _

_ But when those do you wipe them away _

_ The peace I never thought I’d find _

_ And one I can feel surround me each day _

_The sun couldn’t shine any brighter than_ _your smile_

_ And nothing could make the day more worth while _

_ In your arms is the only place I want to be _

_ A safety zone when I’m lost at sea _

_ I feel you in my heart, on my mind _

_ You’ve taken up the only residence _

_ I would follow you until the end of time _

_ I have no left resistance _

_ You think you’re just another character in my story _

_ But that’s not the way it’s meant to go _

_ You’re not just another face I see _

_ You’ve left your handprints on my soul” _

As Reggie finished singing, he finally chanced a look up at Luke’s face, seeing the tears pooling in his eyes as his face split into the largest smile he’d ever seen on his boyfriend. “Luke, there’s something I’ve been wanting to ask you for months. And I didn’t know a better way than to show you through music how much you mean to me.” He pulled his bass off his shoulders, Flynn running out to take it as Willie came and offered Reggie a hand. Luke watched as Reggie bent down to one knee, digging into his pocket.

”Oh my god, Regs...” His voice was so soft, the cheering of the crowd almost overpowered it. Luke watched in a happy daze as Julie handed Reggie the microphone.

”Lucas Patterson, you have been the love of my life since I was fourteen. I meant what I said to my mother, you are the embodiment of loving someone unconditionally. We lost contact for six years, and when we found each other again, I was like this,” Reggie made a silly face and waved his fake hand at the small crowd, “But you welcomed me back with as much love and care as you always did. I would still be lost in a sea of people without you in my life. I’m hoping the answer is yes, but Luke, will you marry me?”

”Will I- Are you joking right now?” Luke laughed nervously, “Of course I will, you gorgeous idiot!” Luke got down on his knees in front of Reggie, pulling him into the most passionate kiss the pair had ever shared. When they pulled apart, Reggie slid the sleek metal band onto Luke’s finger to the applause of every one of their friends and members of their family. “I love you, Reggie. So much.”

”I love you, too, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> By the way I hope you liked the song! I wrote it myself.


End file.
